


Is It Worth It?

by lunar47



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie evaluates her life before and after the kiss at the Transfer Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> Written when it aired but not posted until now. I wrote this to work out some of my frustrations with this ship.

_"We can't have the happiness of yesterday without the pain of today. That's the deal."_  
(Shadowlands)

 

When Annie looks at her life right now sometimes she evaluates it in terms of pre-Transfer Dance kiss and post-Transfer Dance kiss. The consensus is that her relationship with Jeff used to be a lot simpler. Last year they were friends who sometimes flirted. It was fun and light. The kiss at the debate was a spontaneous action on her part that didn’t mean much more than a tactic for winning. It was the transfer dance kiss that changed everything. It was mutual in a sense, something they both wanted in the moment. 

But after that it got weird. It was back and forth on both their ends. At the beginning of the school year Jeff was seemingly back to his old self, the pre-Greendale Jeff, the one who didn’t care. He was definitely gross. Later he remembered why the group was such a good influence on him, why _she_ was such a good influence on him. Then there was the conversation in the restroom. Annie wasn’t afraid to go there, to discuss what needed to discussed. But he said it was complicated and she backed down. Annie’s not sure if she regrets that or not. 

And still she wonders if she makes too much of nothing. He dismissed the notion that any of their pointed looks meant anything. But he saved her from a rampaging robot. That had to mean something, maybe something more than friendship. Ugh, it was enough to make her head spin. She just wishes she knew whether to keep her hope alive or move on.


End file.
